Meu Bem Maior
by Lexas
Summary: Não existe nada que o tempo e o amor não curem, nem mesmo a distância. E, para os apaixonados, essas são as palavras que os mantém firmese e fortes diante das dores que são obrigados a suportar.


Título do Fanfic: "Meu Bem Maior"

Anime: Love Hina

Autor: Lexas  (joaotjrhotmail.com)

Escrito em 04/07/2004

Finalizado em 04/07/2004

Não existe nada que o tempo e o amor não curem, nem mesmo a distância. E, para os apaixonados, essas são as palavras que os mantém firmese e fortes diante das dores que são obrigados a suportar.

Obs: "Meu Bem Maior" é da autoria de Fernanda Brum.

A todos, boa leitura. Espero poder lhes proporcionar bons momentos, e que gostem tanto de ler quanto eu gostei de escrever.

Dedicado esse SongFic àqueles que encaram a árdua tarefa de amar, independente das dificuldades surgidas pelo caminho.  Para esses, breves palavras de esperança: **_Vale a Pena!_**

Uma carta, ela se lembrava. Uma carta que deu inicio a tudo aquilo, a toda aquela situação.

Dois meses. Já  haviam se passados dois meses desde que se mudara para Kyoto... em definitivo.

Pelo menos, por algum tempo.

No entanto, a situação estava fazendo-a crer que sua estadia ali seria mais duradoura do que imaginava.

Sabia que tal coisa iria acontecer, mas... por que tinha que acontecer justamente agora, naquela época? Tão pouco tempo que tiveram para aproveitar...

Era um tanto quanto esperada tal situação. Sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, sua irmã iria se aposentar de vez. Na verdade já havia se aposentado, só estava cuidando dos negócios da família por ora, até a caçula estar mais apta a assumir sua posição, coisa que ela já demonstrou estar a altura de fazer, meses atrás.

Mas esse tempo já havia terminado, e ela teve que voltar para Kyoto. Se fosse em outra época não seria problema nenhum, era uma guerreira firme e forte em seus objetivos, obrigações e convicções, tinha os pés no chão, mas... mas...

Sim, era essa a palavra que nascia em seus lábios e fazia de tudo para se libertar.

A palavra que há tanto procurava e que se recusava a ser pronunciada, não antes dela ter total convicção do que era aquilo.

Havia mudado, não era mais a garota de antes, não era mais a pessoa que um dia fora. A cada dia se perguntava como isso foi acontecer, o que aconteceu na sua vida para que tal coisa se passasse, mas... não tinha uma explicação.

Na verdade, tinha sim. E era bem mais simples do que podia imaginar: o coração não aceita ordens. Ele é um ser livre que deseja viver sua vida de forma intensa e, tal como o fogo, queima e é incontrolável.

Não era a toa que muitos diziam que os apaixonados estavam eternamente ligados e presos no coração da tempestade.

E, justamente por isso, sofria tanto. Sofria muito pela distância, pela falta dele, suas conversas, seus carinhos... tudo!

Cansada de ficar dentro de casa ela sai, indo para seu quintal treinar, algo que fazia dia após dia desde que se entendia como pessoa.

Tinha que fazer algo, tinha que descobrir alguma forma de esvaziar sua mente, a qual estava cheia daquilo. Amor, saudade, carinho, paixão, compreensão, o toque dele... tudo.

E, ainda por cima... Hina.

Embainhando a espada, ela a fita detalhadamente, como se pudesse enxergar a aura que emanava daquela espada, e realmente podia.

Sentia aquilo. Tal arma ficou em posso da família Urashima por gerações, e poucos foram os que realmente conseguiram usá-la sem serem possuídos.

Mas agora ela era a dona daquela arma mágica, ela é quem devia manter seu controle.

No entanto, ele parecia escapar dia após dia. Era como se a vontade da arma fosse se libertar, fugir dali e continuar o que tinha começado anos atrás.

E, para tanto, apenas uma mente forte e determinada poderia dominá-la por completo, impedi-la em definitivo.

Parada em sua posição, ela empunhava a arma com as duas mãos, sentindo aquele espirito maligno dentro dela, querendo fugir, se libertar. Precisaria usar todas as suas forças para conseguir, mas, infelizmente, sentia que não estava a altura da tarefa.

Isso por que, dia após dia, tentava a mesma coisa, apenas para fracassar. E a vontade de Hina era tremenda, capaz de sugar suas emoções mais felizes, drenando-a por completo.

Mas... não podia desistir, não podia se entregar. Tinha que ir em frente, lutar, persistir, sempre.

Já não tinha mais forças, temia que a espada se libertasse por completo, e ela nada pudesse fazer. Com certeza sua irmã seria capaz de tanto, mas... ela não era usa irmã. Estava ali, sozinha, tentando conter o espirito maligno de uma arma que quase destruiu sua cidade natal.

Era um fracasso como guerreira, pouco podia fazer para deter um espirito daqueles.

Era um fracasso, pura e simplesmente, e nada a faria mudar de idéia.

"Não se martirize tanto... você ainda pode ser feliz", aquelas palavras tocavam fundo em sua alma, na verdade... desde o primeiro momento em que foram proferidas, tocaram profundamente em seu espirito.

Sim, era verdade. Totalmente, tanto que ela fecha os olhos, ignorando tudo a sua volta. Nem ao menos estava pensando na espada, longe disso.

Estava pensando em algo melhor. Melhor e maior do que tudo aquilo, algo capaz de suplantar toda dor, sofrimento, mágoa, tristeza, desânimo e falta de esperança.

Algo simplesmente... lindo.

****

****

**_"Ao fechar meus olhos_**

****

**_Posso te encontrar_**

****

**_Ao abrir meus lábios_**

****

Te adorar" 

Como era doce a lembrança dele, pensava. Os momentos em que permaneceram juntos, as horas de dificuldade...

Seguindo seus instintos, Motoko torna a se concentrar, atendo-se ao que estava fazendo. Não podia se esquecer do que tinha em suas mãos, e o que poderia acabar acontecendo se permitisse que a dor, a tristeza e o sofrimento corrompessem sua alma.

**_"Ao jorrar em mim_**

****

**_O teu amor sem fim_**

****

**_O teu perfume a me tocar_**

****

**_Me faz sonhar_**

****

**_e viajar..."_**

Mas... o que fazia? Era estranho tentar sobrepujar o espirito de uma espada que possuía o corpo das pessoas, mas... era realmente esse o problema?

Não, não era. O problema mesmo estava em si, em suas dificuldades e limitações.

Em seu modo de agir.

E, claro... na saudade que sentia dele.

Lembrava-se da ultima vez em que o viu,  em que puderam cruzar seus olhos, em que se abraçaram, se beijaram...

Sim, lembrava-se... sentia falta de seu toque.

****

**_"Na clareza do teu olhar_**

****

**_Posso prosseguir_**

****

**_Posso descansar_**

****

**_Na sombra da tua mão"_**

Mas afinal de contas, como isso foi acabar acontecendo? Sempre se considerou uma pessoa racional e sensata, com o pé no chão e os objetivos definidos...

Sucederia seu estilo, daria continuidade a sua linhagem e... o que mais?

Como foi se apaixonar por alguém assim, como ele? Eram de mundos totalmente diferentes, sempre soube disso.

**_"No pulsar do coração_**

****

**_Posso te ouvir_**

****

**_Meu bem maior"_**

Motoko abre os olhos, surpresa. Percebia o estranho brilho de Hina, a espada amaldiçoada, e se deu conta do que fazia.

Ou melhor... do que **ela** fazia. Lembrava-se bem de que tal arma possuía o corpo das pessoas e se alimentava de sua essência. Mais do que isso, sabia que seus ancestrais quase foram totalmente exterminados no passado para detê-la, e ela ali, tendo pensamentos assim, tão fúteis,  fortalecendo a espada.

Não – ela se corrigia pelo seu pensamento – fúteis, não – e olhava duramente para a arma, em reconhecimento de tudo o que realmente estava acontecendo.

Era irônico estar com tal item mágico nas mãos, como se fosse a representação de um grande obstáculo a ser vencido, e que poderia aumentar dependendo de suas limitações... limitações e dificuldades colocadas por ela mesma.

Não era fútil, nem um pouco. Era algo singelo, belo, poderoso e... lindo.

**_"Ao fechar meus olhos_**

****

**_Posso te encontrar_**

****

**_Ao abrir meus lábios_**

****

**_Te adorar"_**

Sabia o que sentia por Urashima, tinha plena convicção disso. Aonde tal situação iria lhes guiar? Não sabia. Não que isso não a preocupasse, mas... haviam coisas mais importantes para serem pensadas a respeito disso.

Como a voz dele... sua doce voz na noite anterior, quando ele lhe ligou. Ou a carta que recebera do mesmo, totalmente apaixonado, transmitindo o quanto cada partícula de sua alma lhe pertencia.

**_"Ao jorrar em mim_**

****

**_O teu amor sem fim_**

****

**_O teu perfume a me tocar_**

****

**_Me faz sonhar_**

****

**_e viajar..."_**

Mais do que isso, sentiu-se imensamente alegre quando, em um acesso de carência extrema, confessou para ele o quanto sentia sua falta e ele docemente lhe disse**_ "não estou fisicamente, mas... minha alma sim... e ela está te abraçando com todas as minhas forças, te aquecendo a todo momento, todo instante, sempre que você precisar"._**

- Urashima...

**_"Na clareza do teu olhar_**

****

**_Posso prosseguir_**

****

**_Posso descansar_**

****

**_na sombra da tua mão"_**

O que ambos eram, então? Tolos? Talvez, mas tolos apaixonados, os quais escolheram desbravar os caminhos do coração, independente dos problemas, perigos, dores e aflições que poderiam sofrer. Pois, mesmo distantes um do outro por um monte de dificuldades, ainda assim havia algo muito, mas muito forte que os unia.

**_"No pulsar do coração_**

****

**_Posso te ouvir_**

****

**_Meu bem maior"_**

Ela fecha os olhos, erguendo Hina, tentando se lembrar, o que não era muito difícil. Era tão bom aquilo, tão lindo, doce e... puro. Em verdade no principio sentiu uma leve pontada no peito, perguntando-se o que ele estaria fazendo longe dela, como estaria se "comportando" em meio a tantas mulheres na pensão, ainda mais com Naru lá, a qual nunca se conformou com os rumos e decisões que ambos acabaram tomando...

**_"Na clareza do teu olhar_**

****

**_Posso prosseguir_**

****

**_Posso descansar_**

****

**_Na sombra da tua mão"_**

Mas isso não importava. Não importava mesmo. Sentia falta dele, de sua presença, de seu toque, mas sabia que tinha algo mais importante do que seu corpo: a alma de seu amado. O corpo era meramente um beneficio adicional, e nada mais. Claro que era muito bom sentir seus braços enlaçando-a, seus lábios tocando docemente nos seus... vivia reclamando de sua barba, mas em momentos como esses é que se dava conta do quão gostava ela era... de seu peito torneado, nenhum absurdo, mas algo belo de ser visto... de seu calor quando se aproximava, do brilho de seus olhos...

Pois era seu amado... seu bem maior...

**_"No pulsar do coração_**

****

**_Posso te ouvir_**

****

**_Meu bem maior"_**

Ela abre seus olhos, tendo um lindo e singelo sorriso em sua face, enquanto observava Hina, a qual, por alguns instantes, parou de emitir aquela aura maligna. Não sabia o que falar, mesmo por que ninguém ouviria mas, mesmo assim, ela o faz.

- Eu Te Amo!!! – ela puxava todo o ar de seus pulmões, não se importando se alguém realmente conseguiria ouvir suas palavras, pois a única pessoa que realmente merecia ouvi-las, já as havia escutado um infindável número de vezes.

E continuaria ouvindo-as por um longo tempo e, se dependesse dela... por toda a eternidade.

Por alguns minutos Hina estava totalmente inerte, totalmente... morta.

Estranho pensar assim, mas havia um significado especial naquilo. Era com um obstáculo que, alimentado pelos nossos medos, receios e aflições, crescia incontrolávelmente mas, ao ser confrontar com nosso desejos, nosso sonhos, alegrias, esperanças e crenças, era facilmente superado.

Pena que ele não estava ali, ela pensava. Conseguiu superar uma dificuldade sozinha, sem a ajuda dele, como ele tanto falava, como sempre acreditou que ela era capaz.

Sim, ela conseguiu, mesmo que momentaneamente, superar aquela sua tristeza... mas não sozinha. Pois, em seu peito, sentia ele ali, do seu lado, tocando em sua mão, lhe dando todo seu amor, carinho, alegria e confiança.

Se realmente havia uma resposta, ela esteve ali, diante dela, o tempo inteiro. Não precisou viajar quilômetros para buscá-la, apenas teve que olhar para dentro de si, confrontar algo que ele lhe deu, uma coisa muito, mas muito importante que ele, chegando de mansinho, plantou dentro de seu peito.

Seu amor.

Seu e dela.

De ambos.

Caminhando lentamente, ela recolhe a espada e vai em direção ao seu dojo, com um novo sorriso na face, uma nova força e determinação. Seja o que for, iria encarar todas as dificuldades e barreiras para ficar com ele. Não importava a distância, estilo de vida, idade, ideologias... era ele quem ela queria, e ninguém mais.

Era sua decisão. Nunca mais perderia uma oportunidade por causa do medo.

Não mais.

Fim

xxxxx

A todos vocês, boa sorte e nunca desistam. Não tenham medo de amar. Amem de todas as forma, amem incondicionalmente, amem acima de tudo, amem, amem, amem e, se ainda sobrar tempo – se não, criem – amem mais um pouco.

Por que amar é muito bom, tão bom quanto ser amado.

Um agradecimento especial para Hikaru-chan, obrigado por tudo.


End file.
